Aurora Light
Biography Early Life (1999-2008) Aurora was born into a life that most wish to never experience. A child of a woman who was raped, Aurora's mother abandoned her after birth knowing that raising Aurora would bring her too much emotional and mental pain. Aurora was placed into a foster system immediately and seemed to have been forgotten about, at least she seemed to think so. However, regardless of her lonesome childhood, Aurora blossomed as a kind and compassionate young girl. Power Discovery (2009) At about nine years old, Aurora began to bounce around from foster home to foster home. Aurora didn't understand why every home she went to no longer wanted to keep her, but foster parents insisted that she was a distraction to the other children. After numerous homes had passed her along, Aurora had finally asked another child at her foster home as to why nobody wanted to keep her. The child was able to tell her that during the night Aurora would constantly sleepwalk and the moon shaped birthmark on her neck, as well as her eyes, would glow in shades of purple, blue, and green. The child admitted that it was frightening and it kept themselves and the others awake. After gaining this information Aurora gradually began to manipulate her powers in the conscious state and watch them manifest into much, much more. Finding Family (2010) Eventually, Aurora was placed in a foster home where she found herself fitting in perfectly. Her foster parents, Lucas and Sarah, happened to be mutants as well. Immediately realizing Aurora would never learn to control her powers or find a permanent home without some guidance and understanding they adopted Aurora. For the first time in her life things became permanent for Aurora, or so it seemed. Family Change (2012) Unfortunately, the peace and calamity that Aurora found with her adoptive parents didn't last long. Aurora's mother had fallen ill when doctors found out that she had stage four ovarian cancer. The diagnosis was hardest on Aurora's father who couldn't cope with his wife's severe condition. Eventually, Aurora's mother passed away when the chemotherapy failed to properly treat her. Not long after, her father couldn't cope with the loss of his wife and committed suicide. Once again, Aurora was left alone in the world. Aunt Camille & Co. (2013-2017) After her parents' deaths Aurora didn't have anyone to turn to, or so she thought. While the foster system was preparing for Aurora's return to the system, her adoptive Aunt Camille had other plans. Aurora's aunt quickly applied for custody of Aurora, knowing her sister wouldn't want Aurora to be put back into the foster system where she evidently didn't belong. Aurora was quickly welcomed into her aunts small family consisting of her aunt and her two younger cousins, Scarlet and Ava. Finally, Aurora had found a place where she knew she would always have a family and forever be welcome. Present (2018) Currently, Aurora has left her adoptive family in order to attend the Canadian Institute for Superhuman Powers and serve her country to fight against whatever crisis that they seem to be facing. She has been sorted into House Willem and tends to keep to herself, but if given the chance, may open up to finally forming some friendships in her life. Characteristics Physical Appearance Aurora is a tall and slender young lady standing at about five feet and ten inches and weighing in at a mere 120 pounds. Her skin is a soft shade of mocha brown and her eyes are a bit darker, possessing a coffee brown color. Her natural hair color is a medium brown, however, she has recently bleached her hair to a bright blonde. Aurora frequently wears her hair in any sort of up-do in order to keep it out of the way since it is so long and she tends to accessorize with a headband or clip. She is always seen in either a skirt or dress unless they are not an option for the circumstances and her clothes tend to be accompanied by an oversized sweater. Aurora has many ear piercings, surprising considering she doesn't like to stand out from the crowd too often. Her upper cheekbones and nose are spotted with freckles that are barely noticeable in the summer, and under her right ear, she has a peculiar birthmark of a crescent moon that glows when she uses her powers. Personality Aurora is a very reserved young woman and she enjoys keeping things to herself. While she is an extreme personality type, Aurora manages to move along through life unnoticed by many people around her. Well mannered and a kind-hearted soul, Aurora befriends most people she meets and stays in their good graces. It is rare that there is an occasion of her being angered and when she is, she is primarily just upset. Powers Aurora's powers are the ability to manipulate celestial matter into a temporary being. Essentially, Aurora can manipulate the matter that doesn't truly exist to become some sort of creature that will do her bidding, however, these creatures only last temporarily. To create numerous beings and manipulate them for an extended period of time drains Aurora because she is technically creating something out of nothing. It can be compared to creating an imaginary friend that then materializes and becomes physical. Relationships Family Scott Light Alyssa Light Camille Thompson Scarlet Thompson Ava Thompson Etymology *Aurora is from Latin, meaning ‘dawn, goddess of the dawn.’ *Rose is a late Latin name derived from rosa, meaning "rose". *Light is Old English and could be a person who is ‘bright’ or ‘cheerful'. Category:Marvel Theme Category:Theta Theme